


【葛葉雷道/人修羅】Scarlet I&II

by kurozuma



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozuma/pseuds/kurozuma
Summary: 大正妖都的純情書生與人修羅，在冒險途中發生的一些小事。
Relationships: Hitoshura | The Demifiend/Kuzunoha Raidou XIV
Kudos: 1





	【葛葉雷道/人修羅】Scarlet I&II

**Author's Note:**

> DDS3CE的短篇SS兩則，慶祝2020年真女神轉生3 HD REMASTER。  
> 配對應該是ライ修羅(?)。兩人攻受不明，這對算是無差吧，只要乖孫們在一起就很開心
> 
> 看到真女神轉生3的HD重製版太開心，把過去BLOG的短文SS拿來再錄。這篇是2009年的舊文，根本考古。現在回頭看，似乎還滿有遊戲氣氛的呢(自以為
> 
> 等不及想看2020年版的高畫質葛葉雷道跟人修羅啦！！メガテン死宅大勝利ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ
> 
> AO3居然有這CP的Tag，真心佩服。

Scarlet〈深紅〉 I

色彩鮮豔的生物多半有毒。  
惡魔也是如此…嗎？

突發的戰鬥告一段落，雷道低頭探視半蹲在地上的人修羅，環繞少年半裸上身的紋樣滲出不尋常的光芒，本來青色的光紋化為一道道椎心刺目的紅流，纏繞在他身上，在他眼底。

迦具土塔越接近上層，埋伏的敵人就越棘手，剛剛突然遇到敵襲，雷道走在後面甚至沒發現前面已經開戰了。聽到聲響急忙奔來，人修羅咬牙抬頭對他一笑示意已經解決了，就直直蹲了下去，應該是受了傷而且不輕。治癒之泉在樓下那階，僅僅三個轉角之外，他想帶他去療傷，但人修羅低頭蹲著一動也不動，沒有起身的意思。

「喂，你還好嗎？」  
雷道就如同往常地沒有出聲，因此這句話是業斗童子開口問的。

沒有反應，就只是個蹲在地上的人修羅。

好痛好痛好痛媽的老子我快死了你還問個屁啊痛死人了嗚嗚嗚。人修羅蹲在地上沒有出聲，但雷道看著他身上閃爍著光芒的紅色紋樣，腦中可以輕易配上少年平時可能會發出的彆扭台詞，就算是被迫拋棄普通人類身分變成了惡魔還是精神十足，這是他所認識的人修羅。但眼前的他目前為了抵抗痛楚，半蹲屈著身子垂著頭看不到表情，當然更不可能有力氣怒罵。

這太不像他了，雷道默默地想著，自從跟人修羅組隊以來，第一次看到重傷賴在地上不動的他，他的仲魔們也都環繞在後面不敢出聲，也沒有人敢貼近他，整個氣氛宛如一場無聲的葬禮。

還沒吧？我人還沒死啊！你們這些混蛋不要露出這種表情。

如果是平常的他，應該要笑著跳起來怒吼這些凶惡又令人安心的話語，雷道想著，自己明明是惡魔召喚師，在來到這詭異的未來帝都後，習慣了被惡魔召喚，也是因為這個不可思議的少年身上有股奇特的魅力。既有著新生惡魔本能的天真殘酷，又混合了人類的軟弱跟重感情，兩種矛盾性格混合出既是人類又同為修羅的他，在這崩壞的世界本能地求生存，惡魔們跟這世界都在期待，雷道他也是，他穿越時空來到這就是盼望可以親眼看到東京受胎的結局。

無論如何，都不能在這裡結束。

雷道猛地脫下自己的學生服的外掛披肩，連腳旁的業斗都被嚇了一跳。

他將自己的披肩掩上了人修羅的肩膀，用以遮蓋他身上遍佈的，那刺目到讓人懷疑生命會不會隨之溢出的發光鮮紅。紅色毒斑用來威嚇敵人，但實際上卻像種凌遲，彷彿預告生命即將消逝。雷道將人修羅無力的左手搭上自己的肩膀，用全身的力量支撐著扶他起身，他平常極少開口，幾乎都是由業斗代言，但他這次開口了。

「……好漂亮。」

人修羅滿頭大汗勉強抬頭瞥了他一下，因為強忍痛楚而顯得蒼白的嘴唇顫抖地擠出一句。

「是啊，今天是煌天。」

雷道本來想回我並不是在說月亮，但他終究還是沒有開口，他們肩並肩一步一腳印走得極為緩慢，身後的仲魔排成一列護送他們。

※※※

Scarlet〈深紅〉 II  
配對: 雷道人修羅雷道 （……意味不明的短篇之二）

人修羅把玩著口袋裡的那瓶鮮紅小罐子。

現在是休息時間，雖然這世界沒有什麼天亮天黑之別，但就算是惡魔也需要休息，找到個安全點，仲魔們早就睡成一片了，人修羅倒是難得的失眠。

命運的那天，他們同學三人相約好去新宿醫院探視祐子老師，出門前剛好路過便利商店，本來男生絕對不會去注意到的化妝品專櫃，那天卻莫名地吸引了他的視線。有罐紅色指甲油，那個亮麗色澤跟瓶身的感覺，通通讓他聯想到千晶。就像是中了催眠一樣，他隨手捉了一罐飲料，連同指甲油一起拿去櫃檯結帳。

直到他走出便利商店喝完那罐飲料才想到，像千晶這樣家世優渥的大小姐，絕對不會想用便利商店賣的便宜指甲油吧，於是這罐玩意就像個被封印的秘密，默默地躺在他的口袋裡，甚至經過了東京受胎事件，直到現在。

人修羅用手指輕輕捏住罐身，將這瓶指甲油拿到眼前仔細端詳，千晶現在那異型的手應該也不需要指甲油來妝點，其上早就染滿擬人們的血，更為鮮烈灼艷的色彩，千晶用手親自闡述了她的理念，她說弱者沒有存在的價值，笑得比以往更加燦爛無比，但他無法否定的是，她真的很美麗，在惡魔弱肉強食的世界中，她找到了她的真理。

渾沌的世界流竄著各種真理，他想要相信卻又無法相信。人修羅反覆搖晃著指甲油小小的罐身，沉浸在這種無意義的動作中，直到發現自己眼前站了個人。

「哇啊！…雷道你還沒睡啊？」

還是一如往常的沉默寡言，雷道稍微點頭致意，不發一言地盯著人修羅手上的罐子，似乎是對那東西頗感好奇，人修羅想起來，聽說黑貓業斗說他們是來自大正時代，那時代已經有指甲油了嗎？突如其來的念頭，讓他有些半惡作劇的示意雷道到他身邊坐下。

人修羅捉住雷道的手，輕輕旋開蓋子。雷道不知道他要做什麼，也就靜靜地由他擺佈。

「哇靠，你的手指好漂亮啊。」近距離看才知道，雷道那雙握刀握槍的白皙手指意外地細瘦纖長。儘管上面佈滿了細微而大小不一的新舊傷痕，還有磨出的粗繭，可以看出為了守護帝都的人們而付出了多少努力，人修羅有點被感動到，不過這並不影響到他接下來要做出的玩笑舉動。

他慎重地旋開鮮紅的罐子，回憶起電視劇中女演員的動作，一筆筆慎重地，在雷道細長的指尖上劃下鮮紅色的印子，混合著香料的染劑味道略嫌刺鼻，人修羅像是心虛似地跟雷道胡亂扯了一堆，唉呀這個沒有毒的你不要擔心，這是某種…啊那個…驅除厄運的祕密道具啦！！未來的新發明哦哈哈哈。只要塗在手上你子彈也會瞄得比較準、搭訕惡魔也會比較容易的啦。

不知不覺間，雷道一雙手就默默地淪陷了，看著雷道低頭檢視自己完成的傑作，人修羅更有種惡作劇得逞的快感，雷道和風的古典長相配上大正風格的學生服，加上鮮豔的紅色指甲油……看起來真的很有，耽美風格？

「看，這樣很漂亮吧，跟你超配的啦！」老子我保證這樣會受女性仲魔歡迎。

「………………」  
這中間的沉默漫長到讓人修羅懷疑他們的語言究竟能不能共通，雷道才開口。

「那，換我來幫你塗吧。」雷道作勢就要動手。

「咦？不、不行啦！」

「為什麼不行？」

「住手！對了！你手先抬起來別碰任何東西！那個還沒乾暫時先不能動啦！」

這警告倒是意外地生效了，本來打算伸手一把捉住人修羅的雷道默默地舉起雙手擺出投降的姿勢。

人修羅這才鬆了口氣。  
乖乖遵從自己所言行動的雷道真是單純到可笑，也非常的可愛。

於是他做了一件事。

他抬頭靠近雷道的臉，他們所差無幾的身高讓他幾乎沒有碰到任何阻礙，就能夠吻上雷道的削薄雙唇，本來以為會是冰冷的拒絕但卻意外地柔軟而溫暖，人類的體溫從唇上傳遞過來，直到雷道用雙掌捧住他的臉，為他們爭取到一點對話的空隙。

「你的指甲油會弄髒啦。」

「……那個早就乾了。」

人修羅用眼角餘光掃過雷道艷紅的指尖，啊啊，似乎是乾了。


End file.
